


Broken

by 773_202_LUNA666



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Volleyball, haikyuu!! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/773_202_LUNA666/pseuds/773_202_LUNA666
Summary: It was a practice game, supposed to be a chance for both teams to try and gain skills and learn to work together before nationals. Everything seemed to be going perfect, no trash talk between the teams, good plays being made by both schools, and good energy from everyone involved. It was perfect until it wasn't. When Hinata gets injured what will happen? Who will step up and care for him? And the question that has been burning into Hinata's head "Will I ever be able to play volleyball again?"
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	1. The Practice Game

The air in the gym was hot and stuffy, the sound of squeaking shoes, bouncing balls, and the shouts of "here!" or "mine!" ringing throughout the court. The atmosphere was thick, competitive, and heavy, it was only a practice game but both Karasuno and Aoba Johsai High wanted to win desperately. Well, it's not that they wanted to win, it's that they refused to lose to the opposing team, they would rather push themselves until they were on the verge of passing out then just give up and let their opponents have an easy win. As long as the ball was in play, they would give it their all.

"I've got it!" Called out Nishinoya as he fell to the floor, sliding against his knees making a skidding sound that would have made him cringe if he wasn't used to the feel and sound of it. He enjoyed the slight burn he got from it, leaving his knees red and raw, purplish bruises later popping up where he initially made impact. He bumped the ball up into the air before quickly hopping back up to his feet, getting ready to do it all over again. Nishinoya would slam himself to the ground as many times as needed, as long as it kept the ball in play for his teammates.

Kageyama flashed Hinata a quick look, spending barely a second looking at him before he turned back to the ball, afraid that if he looked any longer a member of Aoba Johsai would realize that they were planning on doing some sort of attack as a duo. Kageyama moved to be beneath the ball, watching as Hinata dashed to the left side of the court before flashing his way across the front of it. The setter hardly understood how the short boy was able to zip back and forth across the court like it was nothing, he could be on one half, and in the blink of an eye, he'd be exactly where you needed him to be. The ball pressed against Kageyama's palms, his eyes studied the gingers position, how fast and hard he would need to set it for it to land perfectly in front of Hinata's hand. He shoved it up, watching as the boy spiked it over the net, satisfied as it hit the opposite side of the net with a loud smack.

"Nice Hinata! Good work Kageyama!" Suga called out, a smile on his face as he cheered on the two first years like he was a proud mother. Kageyama nodded at him, which was pretty much his way of saying thank you. Kageyama was just like that, very few people could coax a smile out of him, and even those special people had a hard time doing the nearly impossible act. Hinata smiled at Suga in thanks. Everyone had sweat dripping from their foreheads and collecting on the back of their necks, they had been playing non-stop, each team having won a set, meaning that this last set determined who would walk away from the gym as a winner, and who would walk away as a loser, even though it was only a practice game. Oikawa smiled at Kageyama in a teasing manner as he walked to the back of the court, getting ready to serve the ball. Kageyama merely rolled his eyes in response, getting ready to play the next serve.

He quickly hit the ball, watching as it flew over the net and onto the other side, reading to be hit by a member of Karasuno.

"Mine!" Tsukki shouted in the same monotone voice he seemed to keep with everything he said. He bumped the ball up, allowing Kageyama too get beneath it, looking back and forth to see who he should set the ball to. The middle blockers were all over Hinata, it didn't seem safe to toss him the ball, knowing that they were marking the hell out of him. So instead he gave it to Tanaka, who quickly spiked it to the other side, making a loud slapping sound not only when it made contact with his hand, but also when it hit the hardwood floor without any contact from Aoba Johsai.

"Nice Tanaka Senpai!" Hinata applauded as he jumped up and down, being the happy bubbly boy he always seemed to be. Tanaka smiled at the way Hinata called him Senpai, it made him feel so official and powerful.

"Aye, baka you don't have to call him senpai," Kageyama rolled his eyes, he wasn't in the mood to deal with Hinata's overly enthusiastic mood. All he wanted to do was beat Oikawa, and Hinata was making it hard to concentrate with all the shouting.

"Shut it, you're just mad you can't be called senpai, you're a first-year," Tanaka laughed as he got ready for their number 5 to serve, he couldn't remember exactly who it was that was serving. The team got back into position after shaking off the banter they had been exchanging between serves. The boy hit the ball over the neck with a "woosh" flying towards the back of the court just in time for Daichi to hit it back over the net. Their libero quickly hit it, leading it to fall into Oikawa possession, who without really thinking did the same thing he had done practically hundreds of times. He set the ball, giving it to Iwaizumi who smacked it over the net.

The next few moments were a blur, they seemed to be whizzing by, yet so painfully slow. Hinata jumped a second too late, it was merely a second yet it caused a string of disastrous events to unfold. It was like a horrific game of dominos, that one action would lead to a chain of events that affected almost everyone in the gym that day. He jumped up to block the ball, wanting to help his team in any way he could. Hinata realized he was the only one who had a decent chance of blocking the ball, the rest of his teammates were just a bit too far away to swoop over and stop the ball from smacking into the ground. The details of what happened next were fuzzy, mostly because Hinata was the only one who could know what truly happened, and he was too out of it to come up with a cohesive explanation. But the ball smacked him in the head, catching him severely off guard. Yes, he's taken any balls to the head before, some hitting him harder than this one, but he wasn't prepared for the impact of it, and in the current position he was in the ball quickly became his enemy.

He fell backward from the air, smacking down on his back with a hard thump, quickly followed by the cringe-worthy sound of his skull throwing itself back with the whole force of his fall. Hinata's eyes went fuzzy like he had unfocused them while sitting bored in class, or similar to when he was really tired. But he wasn't in class and he wasn't extremely tired, he was attentive and awake, yet his vision suddenly clouded over. He was able to make out the general shape of objects, the ceiling light hanging high above his head appeared to be just a glowing circle too him. He could hardly make out the sounds he heard, his ears were ringing and it felt like they were going to bleed.

"Hinata!" Someone shouted, worry clearly present in their voice.


	2. Jacket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gym feels heavy and scary as Suga works to figure out what's going on with Hinata. Hinata makes a strange request, leading to the confusion of his teamates

"Hinata!" Someone shouts, worry clearly present in their voice...

It felt like the world was closing in on him, his vision was blurring and he didn't know who any of the people around him were. Shouts sounded like distant whispers, and his ears felt like they were ringing, which was responsible for the voices of those around him sounding like faint hints of speech. For Hinata it sounded like nothing, he could barely hear the shouting of his fellow teammates, there was no way he would be able to hear the sound of shoes squeaking across the floor as people rushed to get to him. Almost everyone had rushed over, dropping from their position on the court and rushing towards the boy who was laying on the ground. Everyone had moved to some extent, whether it had been to get a few steps closer to check out what was going on, like many of the Aoba Johsai members, or full-on running to be near Hinata like Suga who looked like a concerned mother after seeing their child fall off the swing. Everyone except one person, Kageyama. He just stood there in the same position he had been in before the fall. He stood out, not only because he didn't make an effort to move, but because he seemed paler, his face frozen halfway between a scowl and a concerned look, and you wouldn't notice it unless you got closer to Kageyama, but he was shaking. Shaking like a leaf in the fall, mostly disconnected from the tree and barely hanging on, rattling back and forth as the wind blew harder and harder, being taunted by the sight of the fellow leaves laying on the sidewalk.

It's not that Kageyama didn't care about Hinata, he probably cared the most out of everyone in the gym, well except for Suga. Suga was like a mother to everyone on the team, always therefore everyone and encouraging them to do their best, and breaking up fights and disagreements that would start over the stupidest things. And if Suga was the mother of the team, Hinata was definitely the favorite child.

Kageyama felt legitimately frozen in place, the moment replaying in his head like some endless loop delivered straight from hell. He only caught glimpses of the accident, it wasn't long before his brain began to fill in those blank spots and create a whole scenario of what probably happened in his head. Hinata getting hit by the ball was bad enough, that would have been enough for Kageyama to give whoever through the ball one of his famous death glares. But it wasn't just him being hit in the head, he was hit in the head and then fell back onto the floor, slamming his head against the hardwood and probably on the verge of passing out. It was like Kageyama's legs betrayed him, every time he would attempt to take a stride forward it was like he was held back. Almost as if someone had poured superglue beneath his feet while he wasn't looking, but he knew that wasn't the case. He just found himself physically unable to move or react, he was stuck.

Hinata felt like he was suffocating, the way the shadows and outlines of people surrounded him made him want to vomit, it reminded him of the human wall he had struggled so long to get over when he first joined Karasuno. The sound of the voices and the quick movements made him nauseous, like he was on some sort of roller coaster that just kept going down and rapidly turning, never evening out for a second to allow the rider a moment of peace.

"Hinata can you hear me? It's Suga you're going to be ok," Suga sounded concerned, his voice wavering when he didn't want it too, he was trying to preach the idea that Hinata was fine, not because he truly believed it, but because he wanted to believe it. Hinata could hardly tell where the voice was coming from, he just knew the voice was somewhere near him and if he kept trying to exert himself in search of where it was really coming from he would only add to his fast-growing headache. He tried to mumble out a drowsy ok but it verbalized itself as more of a groan than anything even similar to an ok.

"Y-yama," Hinata mumbled drowsily, reaching one hand over to point in the general direction of the bench, or at least that's what he was attempting to do. The action itself would already be confusing if Hinata was perfectly healthy and saying it in his normal cheery voice, but him slurring his speech and acting delusional only made it more difficult. Suga was exchanging looks with Daichi, hoping that he would have some sort of idea of what "Yama" meant and what it had to do with the bench. Nishinoya was looking to Asahi in worry, only to be met by the taller boy's even more worried expression. Asahi had always been an incredibly soft and caring person, and although he hadn't know Hinata for very long he was still worried sick. The way he just laid there, hardly moving, and looking like death itself had knocked him across the head, it made Asahi feel like vomiting.

Kageyama's eyes widened as he recognized the nickname Hinata had given to him, one of the many that he addressed him by. The list went on and on of names, Yama, Bakayama, Baka, Tobio, and so many more. And he knew why he was pointing to the bench. Recently Hinata had discovered the joy of wearing Kageyama's jacket, and whenever he was cold he insisted that he gave it to him. Kageyama being Kageyama would always argue with him, telling him that he had his own jacket that was identical to his, he had no reason to take his. But somehow he would always convince him to give it.

"Jacket," Kageyama whispered quietly, making Tsukki raise an eyebrow, it was such a vague statement and it gave them literally no clue as to what Hinata wanted.

"My jacket," he said soon after, his eyes wide as he looked back and forth between the members of his team, watching as they exchanged glances in confusion. He swallowed hard, him and Hinata were only friends, but the team would spin a story about how they were so much more than that.

"Then go get it baka!" Oikawa shouted, quickly reminding Kageyama that they weren't alone in the gym, Aoba Johsai High was still in the gym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for interacting with this story <3


	3. Yama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Hinata's current state of health not known, he continues to tune out everything going on around him and ask for the same thing over and over again, "Y-Yama".

_ "Then go get it baka!" Oikawa shouted, quickly reminding Kageyama that they weren't alone in the gym, Aoba Johsai High was still in the gym. _

Kageyama's body felt stiff as he attempted to run towards the bench to grab his jacket, but it translated as more of an awkward shuffle as he tried to prevent himself from falling to the ground. He crouched over without bending his knees, knowing the moment he unlocked him he would probably crumble to the floor. Hinata was hurt, and hurt badly, he was hardly conscious at the moment and his speech was slurred. He grabbed the black jacket sitting beneath the bench, the same one everyone on the team wore. If it weren't for the current situation Kageyama would be blushing that Hinata asked for his jacket, not Suga's or Daichi's, not Oikawa's, no, he asked for his and his specifically. But his mind was too clouded and filled with panic to even think of the positives in this situation. Kageyama grabbed the jacket up in his arms and clutching it tightly like it was his only hope. He turned back around, his vision blurring and his stomach aching, he felt sick, felt like he was going to vomit due to the nature of the current situation. By the time he was near Hinata, he was practically shaking, his skin turning whiter by the moment and taking on a sickly green tint.

He tried to hand the jacket to Suga who was kneeling in front of Hinata, hands rubbing his arm in an attempt to bring him back to his senses, but Suga simply shook his head and motioned for Kageyama to get down next to him. That made Kageyama swallow hard, he knew he would probably collapse if he unlocked his knees. He felt selfish for being sick when Hinata was clearly so much worse. He didn't even know why he was feeling ill, he just wanted it to stop so that he could help the first year nearly passed out on the floor. Kageyama unlocked his knees, he was able to bend his knees slightly in an attempt to get down before practically falling the rest of the way, making a harsh banging sound as he attempted to play it off like kneeling too hard. But it was clear to see that something was wrong with Kageyama.

"Iwa-chan? Is Tobio ok?" Oikawa turned to Iwaizumi and asked as he watched his former teammate shake while trying to slide the article of clothing to Hinata. Oikawa looked serious for once, no grin on his face or light-hearted aura surrounding him, he seemed worried about not only Hinata but Kageyama as well. The two continued to observe the tragic scene in front of them. Hinata was the person who changed Kageyama and changed him for the better. He made him less selfless and more willing to work with others. He inspired him in ways no other person could, he turned the heartless self-centered king into a somewhat lovable, stoic, teammate.

Kageyama couldn’t help but wonder why he was acting like this, it’s not like Hinata was going to die right? But there was the possibility that he would never be able to play volleyball again or the possibility that he would forget everything. He had seen the later in a movie, the character had hit his head so hard that he forgot his family and friends, he wasn’t even able to recognize his own parents. That’s what scared Kageyama, what if when Hinata got out of his half-conscious stage he couldn’t remember who he was? He would be so utterly broken, Kageyama wouldn’t be able to handle it if the first thing Hinata said when he woke up was “Who are you?”

He moved the jacket towards Hinata, his eyebrows rising and his mouth opening as he watched his fellow first-year tightly wrap his fingers around the fabric, bringing it close to his face.

“Y-yama,” his voice sounded more broken this time like he hasn't drunk anything in weeks, his throat sounds raspy, making the taller worry.

“Asahi, call the nurse!” Daichi suddenly shouted, realizing that nobody had called for an adult. Asahi quickly grabbed Nishinoya’s arm, dragging him behind him as he quickly dashed out of the building and back towards the school, hoping that the nurse hadn’t left yet. It was around 7 pm and the nurse would have no reason to be here, but they were hoping that for some odd reason she was sitting in her office. Whether it be because she was filling out paperwork or because she was restocking bandages. They didn’t care as long as she was still here.

“I want Yama,” Hinata stuttered, his eyes shut tight as he began to get overwhelmed by the lights hanging overhead.


End file.
